


Game Day

by Kattwyllie



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:42:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28004862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattwyllie/pseuds/Kattwyllie
Relationships: Nick Amaro/Reader
Kudos: 16





	Game Day

“Oh come on!!” Nick yelled, gesturing to the t.v over a call the ref made, benching one of the Knicks.

“That was more than fair!”

“You’re just saying that because you’re cheering for the Lakers!”

“LA born and bread baby!” You shot back, nudging his shoulder with yours, “you want another beer?”

“Yeah, maybe it’ll make this game get luckier.”

Chuckling you made your way back to the kitchen, grabbing two fresh beers out of the fridge. Nick and you had been partnered together since your transfer from California and you’d always gotten along even if you didn’t always see eye to eye on specifics of some cases. 

“Yes!!” You yelped when the ball swung through the net, “See that’s how it’s done!”

“Oh..okay..you really get that much joy out of your team scoring a point?”

“You don’t?”

“I mean, I could get more.”

“You wanna make a bet Amaro?” You smirked, cocking a brow as you sat back down.

“More like…make the entire night more interesting.”

“Is this gonna be like that night you tried to get me to play strip poker?” You teased and he grinned right back at you.

“You said there were too many people around. Now it’s just you and me sweetheart.” You rolled your eyes, feeling your cheeks heat up at the pet name.

“What’re you proposing?”

“Everytime Knicks score, you take off a piece of clothing, everytime your team scores, I’ll take off a piece.”

“Well the Lakers just scored” you took a swig of beer, “get goin’ pretty boy.” 

Nick chuckled at you, his free hand pulling his shirt free of his body from the back of his neck. You did your best to keep your eyes on the game, it was rude to stare, even if he was sculpted like a fucking God. That…and you didn’t need him to get extra cocky off gratification you had for his body while you were still playing on opposite teams. 

He tossed a pillow at you when the Knicks scored and you rolled your eyes, you’d changed in front of each other plenty of times, it wouldn’t be the first time he saw your bra. Although you were internally grateful you’d chosen a nice set for today. Nick wolf whistled when your shirt hit the floor and you hucked the pillow back at him.

Your little back and fourth continued, little witty remarks thrown between you as you teased each other, your words loosening with the added help of the beer. Nick was already down to his boxers, his team severely lacking as their star player was benched, though they did manage another goal. You groaned, downing the rest of your beer before you stood, thumbs sliding into the waist band of your leggings. Sliding them over your hips you couldn’t help but shoot a wink back to Nick, knowing he was paying much more attention to you and your thong than the game suddenly. They dropped to your ankles and you kicked them off your feet, picking up the empty bottle you padded back to the kitchen, hearing Nick swear as he watched you walk away. 

“You always wear lacy matching shit?” 

“Can’t a girl feel sexy under boring work clothes?” You called from the kitchen, grabbing another two beers from the fridge.

“Believe me you don’t need those to look sexy.”

“Awe…sounds like a polite way to say you’d rather I took it all off.” You teased, nudging him with your foot as you lounged across the couch, propping yourself up against the opposite end, giggling at his flushed cheeks. It was only a matter of minutes before the Knicks hit another basket, you huffed, sitting up to take a hefty swig of beer as your hands slowly moved behind your back. Amaro’s hand shot out to your elbow, stilling your movement,

“Hey, you don’t have to, it’s just some stupid game.” He suddenly felt like he was about to coerce you into breaching new territory that maybe you weren’t ready to cross into. You cocked a brow, moving to stand in front of him, hands on your hips.

“You’re not chickening out on me are you Nicky?”

“I-no. Just, if you don’t want to…” your hands moved back to your bra clasp.

“Chicken…or go?” If you were already playing stupid games from when you were teenagers a new one wouldn’t hurt. His eyes raked up your nearly bare form, stalling slightly on the swell of your chest before meeting your eyes.

“Go…” smirking, you undid the clasp, letting the straps fall down your arms, a hand held the cups against your tits, pushing up slightly and tilting, just daring to fully expose your chest to him.

“Chicken or go?” You asked again, your voice dropping while you stepped between his legs where he sat. Nick’s Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed, his beer finding home on the side table.

“Go…” he swore as the lacy fabric dropped from your skin, exposing your perfect tits to him. The teasing, the game, the beer, the fact that Nick couldn’t manage to tear his eyes away from your form gave you a burst of confidence you usually didn’t have. You moved onto the couch on your knees, straddling his lap, a finger traced from beside his ear down his jaw to his chin, tilting his face up to you, your lips ghosting over his as you repeated your words.

“Chicken or go?”

“Fucking go.” 

His lips surged up to yours, a fire behind them that he held back for the first few moments, absorbing the feeling of your lips on his for the first time. His hands groped at your ass, cupping and squeezing the bare flesh, bringing a moan from deep within you. Taking advantage of your open lips he plunged his tongue into your mouth, dancing against yours, groaning at the taste of the beer on your tongue, a very small hint of the lemon gelato you’d eaten earlier. Your hands buried into his hair, tugging lightly at it, pulling yourself closer to him, your nipples brushing against his bare chest caused you to gasp, rolling your hips heavily down against him.

One of his hands trailed up your side, cupping at your tit while his mouth dropped to the other one. His tongue circling your nipple, flicking at it until it was pert, his fingers repeating the motion on the other side. You ground down on him harder, feeling the wetness leaking between your legs, the twitch of his cock through the thin fabric of your underwear. His teeth scraped against your nipple and you whimpered into the room, tugging his face back to yours for a heated kiss.

Both of you were practically panting, desire hanging heavy in the air, the basketball game long forgotten. You nipped at Nick’s lip, a smirk evident on yours as you climbed off his lap, settling on your knees in front of the couch, pausing briefly as your fingers toyed with the waistband of his briefs.

“This okay?” You pecked his inner thigh softly, batting your eyelashes up at him, “cause I really want to suck your cock.”

“Jesus sweetheart.” He laughed, “yeah, it’s more than fucking okay.”

“Good.”

In a flash you’d discarded his briefs, his thick cock springing up against his stomach, your mouth practically watering at the sight. Jesus. Part of you wondered if you knew he’d been packing like this if you’d have made a move early. He shifted slightly so he was closer to the edge of the couch while you popped up on your knees. You took his cock in your hand, smearing the pre-cum around, giving him a couple of slow pumps as he let out a hiss at the feeling. Your lips kissed the base of it gently, tongue darting out against his balls quickly before making a long thick lick up his length, sucking the tip into your mouth. 

Your tongue danced around his head, smearing more pre-cum around before you sank down bit by bit, pulling back up slowly a few more times, your hand pumping what your mouth wasn’t hitting. Nick let out a groan when you swallowed his whole cock, nose buried in the curls at its hilt, your tongue never letting up in wrapping around, tracing the pattern of the veins. You started to plunge up and down faster, a hand toying softly with his balls, relishing in the feeling of his dick twitching in his mouth. You whimpered at the way his hand wrapped tightly into your hair, not shoving you down but guiding you, holding your at the base every so often. You rubbed your thighs together in an attempt to release some of the tension damply sitting between them. Nick felt his dick hit the back of your throat again, the gurgling noise turning him on even more, twitching inside your mouth.

“God you’re suck a good little cock sucker.” Moaning around him at the praise you opened your throat even more, taking him deeper, hollowing your cheeks around him as you hummed. His hips shot up off the couch, causing you to gag while he swore loudly before pulling you off him. “Fuck…get up here.”

The hand in your hair tugged heavily, pulling you into his lap again, his lips ferociously meeting yours as his arms wrapped around you. You shrieked lightly against his mouth as he stood from the couch, prompting you to wrap your legs around his hips. Your initial thought was that he was taking you to the bedroom, a gasp of surprise jumping from your lungs as he pinned you against the wall, rolling his cock against your barely covered drenched pussy. You whimpered at the feeling of his heaviness against your clit, nails digging into his shoulders. One of his arms stayed wrapped around you while the other snuck between your legs, moving the flimsy fabric of your thong to the side. Your head was as thrown back as it could be as his fingers traced through your folds, 

“Fuck darlin’…you’re drenched…” his fingers brought your juices up to circle your clit, “you always get this wet from sucking cock?” You whimpered out a yes while giving him half a nod. He chuckled darkly, plunging two fingers in easily, making you gasp, your teeth coming to sink into his shoulder. His fingers pumped in and out, the sopping sounds echoing through the room as they curled, hitting right onto your gspot. Your legs clamped around his waist, a moan escaping your lips, screwing your eyes shut as his thumb found a home on your clit, rolling in time with his fingers. He slowly began to increase the pace and pressure, chuckling at the way you were doing your best to roll your hips in time with his hand but were too pinned to the wall to really be able to move. Your breathy moans got louder and louder, less spread apart as your thighs began to shake around him, head burying into his shoulder.

“Nick! Fuck!” You yelped as your orgasm washed over you, chest heaving as he pulled his fingers out of you. His nose nudged your face so your eyes were back trained on his as his dripping hand came up to your lips. You eagerly accepted, locking eyes with him as your lips wrapped around the digits, groaning at the taste as you sucked them clean.

“Good girl..” His tongue delved into your mouth, moaning at the taste of both of you mingling against your tongue as he pulled you off the wall, finally walking you back to your bedroom. 

In one swift movement he tugged your drenched panties off and tossed you down on the bed, crawling over top of you with a carnal desire in his eyes. Your hips shot up as his length dragged against you, hands grasping around his shoulders as the head of his cock teased your folds.

“Nick…please…” You begged, practically sobbing at this point, wanting nothing more than to feel him fill you completely. He gave a signature chuckle, shifting up on his haunches, collecting juices from your cunt he wrapped his hand around his length, giving himself a few pumps before sinking into your waiting pussy. Your eyes screwed shut, thighs already trembling at the feeling of his cock dragging against your walls. You felt his body lean over yours while his hips retreated before sinking in again, even deeper this time, if that was even possible. A hand cupped under your chin, bringing your attention back to his face, 

“Keep your eyes open..look at me baby…” 

You gasped as his pubic bone brushed against your clit, doing your absolute best to keep your eyes open, cheeks heated at the intimacy of eye contact while Nick buried himself deep inside you. A hand reached up to cup his cheek, rolling to the back of his neck while his hips continued thrusting agaisnt you, yours rolling up to meet his, the pace and sharpness increasing. 

“Fuck…pussy’s so tight baby…feels so fucking good.” His own eyes screwed shut when you clenched around him, the wet fluttering of your warm walls nearly too much for him.

“Harder…please.” You whined, and he was quick to comply, hips meeting yours with much more pressure. 

You let out a yelp when his cock dragged over your gspot, thighs trembling against him. Your free hand snuck betweeen your bodies, pinching your clit before rolling it in time with his hips, gaining tempo and pressure as Nick began to piston into you. His head dropped against yours, both of you barely able to keep your eyes open anymore, just fluttering eyelids, near missed glances as you both chased your peaks. Your hand stilled and Nick could feel just how tightly your pussy constricted around him, a gush of wetness dripping out around his thickness, holding him still, deep inside of you for a minute as you yelped into the room, a string of swears agaisnt his skin. 

He swore loudly at the feeling, the way your nails dug into his shoulder, the completely blissed out look on your face. He began pouring into you even harder than before, your whimpers not letting up, walls fluttering and pulsating around him, his hips began to stutter as he buried his face into the crook of your neck. Heavy grunts and groans vibrated agaisnt your skin as he jolted against your body, the warmth of his cum painting your cunt. He stilled, chest heaving overtop of you, doing his best to support himself on one arm before he gently pulled out and rolled onto his back. The two of you laid their silently, panting, sheens of sweat painting your skin until you managed to catch your breath.

“Guess it doesn’t matter who won the game anymore.” You joked, earning a hearty laugh from Nick. His arm reached out, tugging you to his side.

“I’d say we both won.” He kissed the side of your head.

“I dunno…I believe the original deal was that I supplied the beer and you’d supply the pizza…and I see no pizza.” You shot back, a smirk on your lips.

“Really? That wasn’t enough? You still want pizza?” As if on cue your stomach grumbled, you giggled.

“Guess I’ve worked up an appetite.” You kissed him quickly, rolling off the bed to grab a satin robe, wrapping it around you, turning back to him with a cocked brow, “well? You ordering or what?”

“Jeez.” He rolled his eyes, pushing up from the bed, “you’re insatiable.”

“Oh you have no idea.” You nipped as his lip before tugging him back out to the living room.


End file.
